New Addition
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: Percy Jackson now has a baby sister. Read their first conversation, even though the baby can't talk! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought of this and had to immediately write it down. If you want more chapters, tell me. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but that can change. I don't own PJO/HOO. **

**Percy's POV-**

Today, I got the shock of a lifetime. No, Thalia didn't shock me with lightning. This shock was even greater than any lightning. My mom had a baby girl today.

That's right, I have a little sister. She was named for Annabeth and I chose the middle name. The little girl has the name Annabelle Pearl Blofis. She is the tiniest thing I've ever seen, and I've met Leo. She has brown hair and she has blue eyes right now, but I'm sure those are going to be brown too. I already love her so much.

"Percy, I can take her." my mom says as I jump out of the car and get the baby and her car seat.

"I got her mom." I say as Annabeth appears next to me.

"I thought Paul was going to be the one to be obsessed." my mom mutters and Annabeth laughs. I hold the door open to the apartment.

Soon enough, Annabelle is in her bassinet. Annabeth is laying next to me on my bed. It's like 10 at night.

"You're going to be a great father someday." she says staring at me. Her gray eyes are shining bright.

"Where'd that come from?" I ask her.

"You are already so great with Annabelle. I still can't believe your mom named her for me." she says. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"She loves you. Who could blame her?" I ask smiling down at her.

"You'd be a great mother." I say making her blush. She leans into me. She plays with the ring that I gave her on my eighteenth birthday. We are supposed to get married in 3 months.

Crying draws me out of my focus on Annabeth.

"I'm going to go get her." I say slipping out of the room.

I go into the room next door. I place the newborn in my arms as I prepare her a bottle. I read the can for directions.

As she eats, I talk to her. "You are a very lucky little girl Annabelle." I say. She glances at me.

"You have the best parents in the world. Then, you are going to have Annabeth as your sister- in-law. Then, you have me. I'm not much, but I'll love you forever." I say to her. I can sense someone is at he door, but I don't care.

"You are going to have a great life, I'm going to make sure of that. I'll beat any boy that comes near you of course. Your never going to remember this, but you deserve a much better brother. I'm probably going to get you hurt, and I'm so sorry for that. I'll never let anyone hurt you without killing me first. I just want you to know something. I love you so much." I say. She's asleep.

I kiss her head before putting her in her crib. A mop of blonde curls rests on my shoulder.

"You are the best brother Percy." Annabeth says.

"Thanks. You're the best fiance. Do you want to go to bed?" I ask her.

"I have something to tell you." she says.

"You can tell me anything." I say to her.

"I'm pregnant." she says quietly. My eyes grow large.

"Like, there's a baby in here?" I ask placing my hand on her stomach. She laughs.

"What other pregnant is there?"

"I don't know. We are going to have a baby in nine months?" I ask.

"Actually six. I just found out a couple days ago." she says. I hug her.

"We are going to have a baby!" I say a little loud.

"Percy, your parents!" she reminds me.

"Right. Sorry." he whispers.

"Come sleep. The baby's tired." she says to me after a while. I smile. I'm going to have a baby with the best person in the world.

**How was it? I won't know unless you review. Tell me if you want more or if this is okay as is!**


	2. AN IMPORTANT

**Guys, I need help with this story. Very VERY badly. If you have any ideas at all, I will try to use them. I'm stuck. If I don't get any help I might have to take this story down, and I REALLY don't want to do that. My writing flow isn't in tip top shape because my life is all screwed up right now. I just need your help. Any idea will help you get an update faster!**


End file.
